A Dozen Roses
by C3L35714
Summary: "I'll love you until the last rose dies." Black disappears for the day with a note to White, asking her to meet him in Nimbasa City. But why? Black/Touya/Hilbert x White/Touko/Hilda because Pokémon doesn't think one set of names is enough. Edited!


Laughter and jest filled the afternoon skies, and White smiled at the people walking past her little bench on the street. "White!" a voice, a very familiar voice, called, and she waved.

"Hey, Black," White said cheerfully. The boy had left for the day, waking up much earlier than normal. He said he had something to do, so White waited. She was really enjoying her journey, traveling all over Unova. Black was still winning gym badges left and right, but she was just happy to train with her Pokémon and battle with other trainers, as well as Black. Anyway, Black had told her to meet him in Nimbassa City, which is where they met. So she had flown over there moments ago.

He ran up and grinned at her. "Hey! Sorry I was late. Come on!" He grabbed her arm before she could protest, and dragged her into the Battle Subway Station.

"What are you doing?" she called, but he only pulled her towards the Anville Town Train."Two tickets for Anville Town" he requested, and handed one to White. Finally, she was able to get her breath back.

"Black, what's going on?" she asked.

"We're going to Anville Town," he said, as if it were completely obvious.

Unfortunately, it wasn't, not to her. White was lost. "But...why?"

"Just trust me, okay?" White looked at his happy face, and his dark brown eyes, and she nodded, sitting next to him on the pleasantly empty train. It was a short trip to Anville Town, but they filled the silence.

"Where were you today?" she asked. He grinned and shrugged.

"Eh, here and there," he answered nonchalantly. white frowned. This was really unusual, especially for Black.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Totally," he assured her, but his voice wavered a little. White frowned more, and he gave a short laugh. "C'mon, cheer up. Nothing's wrong, I promise."

"Okay," she said finally. Black always kept his promises. Now he grinned at her.

"That's better." Inside though, Black's heart was racing with nerves. He carefully felt for his bag, checking that its contents were alright. He had finally gotten up the courage to go through with this plan of his that he had come up with. He had spent all day trying to find everything he needed, and it was pretty hard. No place had everything; he'd traveled from Castelia City to Undella Beach and farther today. The train slowed to a halt, and the conductor's voice rang out, announcing their destination. Black led White out and to the very familiar bridge overlooking the train line. The sun was setting, and cast a beautiful light over the peaceful Anville Town. The sky was a painting of pinks, yellows, oranges, and light blues.

White gasped a little and spun around in delight. _Welcome to Anville Town!_

"It's so pretty!" she gushed, clasping her hands together. Then she turned to Black and gasped again. In his hand were a dozen, long-stemmed, thornless, ruby-red roses. To her, the magic that was Black was worth more than a million words. His face shone a bit in the fading light, and his eyes were the best thing she had ever seen. And the smile that stretched across his face, unlike his usual sloppy grin was stunning.

She took a step closer to him, and he held out the roses and gathered up every ounce of courage he had left.

"White," he started. "You are absolutely amazing, and I can't even imagine what my life would have been like without you. I..." Here was the hard part. "I love you. And I'll love you until the last rose dies." White was so thrilled, elated even, to her those three words, that she almost missed the last part. She paused. When he said nothing, she looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I'll love you until the last rose dies," he repeated, and White's face dropped. These roses wouldn't even last a week uprooted! What did he mean? This was some cruel joke, she decided, her vision starting to blur with tears. To her total shock, Black gave a small laugh. She looked up and gaped at him. How in the world could he do such a thing?!

Black smiled to himself. In his hand were a dozen long-stemmed red roses; eleven real ones, and one made of blown glass. He handed them to her and said again, "I'll love you until the last rose dies." _Come on, Prez!_ This time White saw that one of the roses looked different from the rest. Gently, she pulled it out and gasped lightly. It was gorgeous; the perfect shades of scarlet red and emerald green, catching on the sun's rays. A smile slowly formed on her lips, growing larger by the second. Careful not to crush the delicate beauty, she hugged Black with all her might. Because, of course, a glass rose will never die.

And neither would his love.

* * *

**Review and PMs are always appreciated~! :)**

* * *

**Edoted 07/01/15.**

**A/N: -**


End file.
